


henwook | canadian mishaps

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [82]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook isn't quite used to Henry's idea of Canadian fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	henwook | canadian mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: Henwook: "Is murder illegal in Canada and if not, when are we leaving?"

Ryeowook comes to visit Henry in Toronto and Henry decides that it’s a _great_  idea to take Ryeowook for a day in the city he’ll never forget. 

Ryeowook knows regretfully little about Canada. He tries to read his guidebook on the flight from Incheon to Vancouver, but accidentally spends the entire time watching _Friends._ He falls asleep on the flight from Vancouver to Toronto because, well, he spent the entire flight watching _Friends_.

Ryeowook steps off the plane and manages to follow the signs through immigration to the baggage claim. He looks around and doesn’t spot Henry who had _promised_  him that he’d be there the minute Ryeowook’s flight touched down. Ryeowook is about to have a minor freakout until he sees the giraffe head poking up above the crowd. He hurries over to find Henry, Mama Lau, Papa Lau, and Whitney waiting excitedly.

Henliiiii!” Ryeowook exclaims and enfolds Henry into a hug. Henry hugs back and smells like he’s showered, so Ryeowook decides that maybe Toronto won’t be that bad after all.

*

Until Henry decides to drag him up the CN Tower after they eat lunch. Ryeowook’s already slightly queasy as he peeks nervously towards the edge. Thankfully, Henry is also afraid of heights and they hop in the elevator to go back down after taking only two commemorative photographs.

But then Henry announces that they’re going to an ice festival, which would be fun if Ryeowook had brought the proper clothes. After hearing that the Lau family does not stock any eskimo gear (”Hyung, we’re in _Toronto_ , not the Northwest Territories”), Ryeowook begrudgingly lets Mama Lau bundle him up in anything they can find, which turns out to be a surprisingly number of layers of Whitney’s sweaters.

“We threw out most of Henry and Clinton’s old clothes,” she says apologetically. 

Ryeowook walks out the door looking like Ralphie from _A Christmas Story_  while Henry jabbers away about the many sights to see at the ice festival. He totters behind Henry who is walking _far_ too quickly for his liking. Ryeowook tries not to slip on the ice as he adjusts to walking in boots without shoelifts (Mama Lau had outlawed those). He feels short, rotund, and somehow still cold.

“Wook, watch out!” Henry exclaims, lobbing a snowball in his direction.

Ryeowook tries to dodge the flying snow but wobbles uncontrollably until he falls into a snowdrift. Henry laughs hysterically as Ryeowook tries unsuccessfully to right himself.

By the time Henry stops dying of laughter and makes it over to Ryeowook to help him up, he hears Ryeowook muttering, “Is murder legal in Canada? If not, when are we leaving?”

Henry hauls him up and throws his arm around Ryeowook’s shoulder. “C’mon,” he says. “I’ll buy you some hot chocolate.”

Ryeowook fumes the entire walk to the cafe, but once he unbundles and sips at his steaming mug of cocoa, he starts to soften. Besides, Henry is doing that thing where he gets whipped cream all over his upper lip and pretends it’s a mustache. 

Despite Ryeowook’s best attempts, he can’t stay mad at Henry. Instead, he hands him a napkin and asks if Canada has any activities that don’t involve snow, heights, or getting eaten by bears. Henry says yes and then launches into a whole explanation of how to avoid getting eaten by bears.

“If you don’t shower, the bears won’t eat you!”

It’s a really good thing Henry is cute. Maybe next time they can take a normal vacation and go see a castle, or a museum, or something inside.

But for now, he’ll settle for more of this hot chocolate.


End file.
